


It started out with a stubborn boy

by UlyssesWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Characters - Freeform, Dude i wrote most of these chapters in like three+ hours, Father Figure, Father Figure Reinhardt, Fluff, Gay, Implied Relationships, M/M, Older Brother Figure, Older Brother Figure Jesse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, implied gencio, implied ships, lots of gay, more characters later - Freeform, non-canon characters - Freeform, save me from this hellhole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlyssesWrites/pseuds/UlyssesWrites
Summary: (Full Name), a Dane from Odense, Denmark, is one of the newest members to join Overwatch. For several months, he practically avoided the need to communicate with anyone, since he was easy to get along with during missions, and clicked easily with people, especially during dire situations.Jesse McCree, a older brother figure to the Dane, finally decided to break that bubble he housed himself in, and decided he needs to stop having tea parties with Ana and sitting around with Reinhardt be his only way of socializing.





	1. Boba brings people closer

**Author's Note:**

> The new Overwatch agent has finally made his appearance and presence known to the other members of Overwatch after a long 5 months. Of course, it was because Jesse is a stubborn mule who won't let the poor child sit in his room and play videogames all alone.
> 
> But maybe, that was a good thing..

 

 

 

Reader is from Odense, Denmark. Most of the foreign language will not be personal translation, though the best ones I could find. I will include the translations in the end.

* * *

  
(Full Name) trekked the halls of his new home, Overwatch HQ. Well, it isn't the original Headquarters, since they were destroyed. It was a fairly old building they say, and it was only a temporary housing situation until they could get some serious work done. (Name) was the newest member of Overwatch, and actually ended up joining months after Hanzo Shimada was initiated into the team, which made him a resident and agent of Overwatch for 5 months. Now said 26 year old was stalking down the halls, no particular destination in mind.  
    He passed by the cowboy sitting on the sofa, with Hanzo, Hana, and Jameson, and Lucio as well.  
    "What's up kid?" Jesse sat up from the lounging position he was stuck in for about an hour.  
    "Nothing, just heading to the training chambers" He seemed to perk up at this. "Why? You wanting to come along?"  
    "Look, normally I would, but no. And you're not either."  
    "Wait, why not Jesse?" (Name) said in a sort of offended tone, eliciting a sigh from Jesse.  
"Kid, do you know what a day off means? Means you take a break. Which you need desperately." Jesse said, and it caught the attentions of the others.  
    "The hell does that mean?" (Name) crossed his arms.  
"Look, you're not training no more for today. Even if it means I have to hold you down to this sofa."  
    The boy scoffed, fixing his (h/c) hair, "I'd probably play dirty and escape somehow."  
    "Course you would. come sit with the others, socialize, haven't heard you talk to anyone but Reinhardt and Ana, and myself."  
"If I wanted to talk to anyone else, I would've. I'll just head back." He tried to walk off, but was quickly grabbed by a determined McCree, and was locked into his arms.  
    "Nope, you're with us now. Now I'll introduce you to everyone. We have..."  
    "Choke on my chode and fuck off."  
"Rude." A hand was held over his mouth as he thrashed violently, the others have never seen silent (Name) say such crude words and struggle. "Let's start with Mr. Left Titty beside me. That's Hanzo."  
    "Don't use such a crude nickname."  
    "We have Hana with the handheld gaming system on the loveseat."  
    "Hello!" she waved excitedly, peeking above the system.  
"OW, don't fucking bite me. We have Lucio with the skates."  
    "Hey man!" Lucio waved cheerfully.  
Another bite was given to Jesse, and the elbow to the crotch. He jumped off Jesse when he released him for a sliver of time, though his ankle was seized. "Can you fucking stop acting like a damned rabid animal?! For god's fucking sake!" Jesse exploded.  
    "Jesse! I was trying to tell you that I know all their names already!" The now-bleeding hand held him in place.  
    "Oh." He pondered, "well now you're actually meeting them."  
    "You're awful at being anyone remotely to a parental guardian. Told you you'd be a shitty parent."  
    "It's not like you attacked my hand and my balls, so shut the hell up."  
"You're just being a sour bitch."  
    "And you aren't?"  
"I know I am. I'm just being a little shit to annoy the hell out of you, and it seems to be working. Thought you were level-headed." Jesse now realized he had fallen into a little trap set up by the devious male, making a chuckle rumble in his chest.  
    "Damn, you did it. Guess I lost that bet." Jesse let (Name) go, and he was able to stand up.  
    "Wait, this was all a show?" Lucio asked, looking at the two of them, particularly at (Name).  
    "Yeah. I'd never act so uncivilized. I was taught better. I'm sorry for this display of crudeness." (Name) bow apologetically, and the others just stared in confusion.  
    "Don't believe him, he's a real shit."  
    "Only to you. You think I'd act like that towards Ana or Reinhardt?" he crossed his arms, holding out a hand to the nearest person, who happened to be Jameson 'Junkrat' Fawkes. "I'm sorry, name's (Name)."  
    "Junkrat." he shook the others hand, and he certainly didn't miss the way the corners of his mouth seemed to perk up, and the electricity he felt when their hands touched. Junkrat watched him move on to Lucio and Hana, then finally Hanzo.  
"So, what were you playing, Hana?" He asked the small Korean, sitting next to Lucio on a larger love seat, which apparently could fit both the small heroes.  
"You interested, huh? It was Kirby Planet Robobot. Just something to pass the time." She showed him her screen, and he nodded at her, "you play anything?"  
    "Yeah, I play several systems. Handheld, Computer, and console. It can never really get boring, having several different ways to play, but it's a lie."  
    "What else do ya do (Name)?" the frog-enthusiast asked him from next to him.  
    "I guess... I listen to music a lot, and write. Mostly I spend time with Reinhardt or Ana."  
    "Oh nice, what kind of music interests you?"  
    "Hard rock. That's usually what I listen to. I just have a large Pandora station of songs I've listened to over the years." He informed him, who was nodding. Junkrat seemed to pay a bit more attention at the mention of the music genre, "Though I'm open to give anything a listen."  
    "I don't know how you can listen to it, all I hear are screams."  
"You might be talking about the more metal part of my rock, some of the bands I listen to are a blend of screamo and rock. All I hear when you listen to country is booze, blue jeans, and fucking blondes."  
"That's because you have no real taste in music."  
"Rend mig."  
"Kid, I don't know what that means, I'm not Reinhardt."  
    "Fuck you. That;s what I said."  
"Isn't that nice? See, told you he liked me!" He said to Hanzo.  
    "That sure did seem affectionate, McCree." Hanzo rolled his eyes.  
    "I actually do care for this B-list actor looking mutt. Kinda see him as the older brother I never had, but needed."  
    "What else do ya do?" Hana asked, putting her game off to the side.  
    "Well, I drink lots of tea, and I like to scroll aimlessly in the internet wasting hours of my life away, and training."  
    "I also waste my life away on the internet, so join the club."  
"Hey, Junkrat, what do you enjoy? You've been silent, and I want to include you." He leaned a bit forward, looking at the Junker.  
"Why do you care?" He snarled, making (Name) not back off like he hoped, but made him more curious.  
"Because you're a soot coated man with what seems to be burned hair, and you look like someone who likes to have destructive fun." This made Junkrat look at the other.  
    "Ya were right about that. I just love exploding shit, me favourite way to spend the day." The thick Australian accent rolled off his tongue with some strange finesse to the other.  
    "Ah, well. May I request to see you exploding shit one day?" That took everyone (besides Jesse) to be surprised.  
    "I don't see why not." Junkrat felt something nice hearing someone was interested in his passion for pyrotechnics.  
"What about you, Hanzo? What are you noted for doing in your free time?"  
The others and (Name) spoke for about three hours in the lounge. Jesse was surprised at the progress the young Dane. It was obvious he was taking a liking to Hana, Lucio, and Junkrat. (Name) was somewhat in good terms with Hanzo, though it was awkward between the two of them. He was genuinely surprised when Reinhardt came into the room asking where his 'son' was, and how his face lit up like a Christmas tree when he noticed that he was indeed not in his room and was socializing, and he told Reinhardt he was actually enjoying himself.  
    "Hey (Name)!" Hana called out as he stood up to stretch, his shirt riding up, and Junkrat seemed to eye the skin being revealed.  
    "Yes, are you ok Hana?"  
    "Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to join Lucio, Junkrat, and I for a movie night one day! We have them often, and we'd like to get to know you more." She said in a cheery tone, and Jesse locked eyes with the Dane.  
   _'You better accept you little shit.'_ Jesse's gaze practically screamed.  
    "I don't see why not. Though I don't want to impede, so tell me if you all aren't comfortable with my presence."  
    "I don't think we'll have to do that, you're a pretty cool dude afterall!" Lucio said with his infectious happy aura radiating onto the other, and a small smile was seen.  
"I have no problem with ya, so I don't mind seeing yer face again." Junkrat said, and (Name) nodded.  
"Sounds good, thank you for the offer Hana. And thank you Lucio, and Junkrat, for being alright with me joining you three."  
    "No problem man!" He checked the time on his phone, "sorry to cut this short, but I promised Genji I'd showed him something, so I'll be out now!"  
"Same here, I want to start streaming early so I can get more content out there. It was nice meeting you officially." Both Hana and Lucio left to their respective rooms. Hanzo was the next to stand up.  
    "I'll be meditating in my room, so only interrupt me if it is important." He bowed as he walked off, Jesse following him, muttering how he was gonna annoy the Japanese.  
    "You leaving now?" (Name) looked at the junker still sitting on the recliner.  
    "No, nothing to do." Junkrat shrugged as he folded his arms behind his head.  
    "Ah, then could I trouble you in asking where the nearest cafe is? I've been dying for an iced coffee."  
    "We could walk to it, there's one close ta us. It's also the only cafe that sells Boba Tea, so OI go there a lot."  
"Boba.... Tea?" The way (Name) said it it reminded him of when he was first learning English.  
"Ya don't know what Boba is?" He asked, and (Name) shook his head, "guess ya will have to try it today."  
    "Sounds good. I'm just gonna run to get my phone, incase of an emergency." Junkrat nodded, and (Name) took off for a moment.  
"Where are you going kid? Thought we broke out of the bedroom phase?" (Name) ducked under the arm of Jesse trying to prevent him from entering the bedroom, the door opening with a gentle _swish_. He retrieved his phone and wallet. "Where are you going?"  
    "Cafe with Junkrat. Could you please leave me be? I'm leaving HQ, which is a far stretch from my room."  
    "Looks like you are going on a date, to me. Look at you, all grown up!" He suddenly dropped, and (Name) walked away, leaving behind Jesse, who was punched in the stomach without warning, with an violent force. "G-Good talk."  
    "Ready?" He noticed Junkrat's fiddling with the strings on a new black hoodie he wasn't wearing before.  
    "Yeah, are ya?" He asked, letting the ruined strings go,  
    "Yeah, let's head out." Junkrat nodded, and the both of them left the Headquarters.  
(Name) had his Pandora station playing with an earbud in his ear, leaving the one out that was near Junkrat so he could hear him. Though it seemed like he would be silent the entire walk, which almost upset him.  
"What, what exactly is Boba tea? I know I had someone close to me like the drink. I never tried it though. Is it any good?"  
    "It's good, that's all I can really say. It's hard ta explain." Junkrat looked down at him, since he when he wasn't hunched over he stood proudly at 6'6.  
    "Aha, guess I'll ask whoever serves us to explain to us, if they know that is."  
    "Why did you wait so long to talk to the others? I knew I was stubborn with getting to know the others, but you've been here for like, 4 months."  
    "Five. I've been here for five. I have severe trust issues, Jesse says. Though the life I've lived, it's understandable."  
    "I know what ya mean." Junkrat said, pointing at the small cafe, "the cafe is that one."  
    "Cute and simple, I like it." Out of pure instinct, he held an arm across the stomach of Junkrat as a car drove by quickly, just before they were going to cross the street.  
"What was that all about?" He questioned as he followed behind (Name), walking into the almost empty cafe.  
    "Hm?" He was oblivious to his own actions.  
"Forget it." He already knew what his order was, it rarely changed. He was a regular, so all it took was for them to see his face, and they knew his order.  
    "Oh, um.. Looks like I'm on the spot now. Hehe..." (Name) said rather flustered. He looked over the menu, unsure of what he was craving. "You're a regular, what would you suggest such a bland pallet like me to try from your favourite cafe?"  
    "I usually get milk tea, half sweet. It rarely changes. Ya wanna try Boba?"  
    "I don't see why not. I'll let you order for the both of us, surprise me. I'll seat myself." Junkrat nodded, (Name) walking to sit in a two person booth. He was playing a game online with Jesse as he waited for his acquaintance to return.  
    "Welcome to The Quiet Blossom Cafe! The usual like always, James?" The barista with the nametag reading 'Lauren' greeted him with familiarity.  
    "Add a peach Boba to my order." She tallied up the order into the register, and told him to wait in the lounging area.  
At first, Junkrat couldn't see the (Hairstyle/colour) hair belonging to (Name) anywhere, making him think that he ditched him. He used his height to his advantage, finally spotting him... being hounded by some man looking like all he knew was to shag and run away. He was currently leaning on the table (Name) reserved for the both of them.  
    "Come here often? He said to (Name), "haven't seen you here." The hand resting on the table lightly brushed fingers with (Name).  
"You ask me if I frequent here, then say you've never seen me. Doesn't that contradict itself? That entire sentence was redundant." (Name) lazily replied, hoping Junkrat would be here soon.  
    "Sorry, you totally blindsided me with that attractive face, and charming aura that just lured me in." He flirted, making Junkrat feel anger. He hated blokes who went to any social place trying to find a one nighter. He was especially pissed, since this was (Name). _His friend_ , he even dared to call him.  
"Come here alone? Don't want a pretty boy like you to sit here alone." His hand slowly inched from his hand, to his shoulder, which slowly slithered down to his ribs.  
    Before Junkrat could get a word in, (Name) reacted to his advances, standing up and grabbing his hand, he then turned him around and had an harm crossed behind his back, his face and chest slammed into the table. It all happened to quick to the poor lad, that he got dizzy.  
    "I suggest you stop, before I do something to you that you'll regret coming anywhere near me." There was intention behind his words, and the man smushed into the table pathetically whimpered a defeated noise, and once released, he booked it out of there with a tail between his legs. When Junkrat coughed into his fist, (Name)'s murderous aura dissipated, and he seated himself.  
"Ah, when'd you arrive?"  
    "Roight at the moment where he came over pretty much." He sat across from (Name)." He nodded.  
"If I heard right, the barista called you James. Do you want to be called James, or should I stick with the name you introduced yourself to me early today?"  
"OI suppose it's ok to call me Jamison. That's me name. Hana and Lucio use it, I don't see why ya can't." (Name) nodded.  
    "Jameson." He said, liking the way it rolled off the tongue better then Junkrat. "I like it."  
Jameson's name was called out, signalling that their order was ready. (Name) watched as he walked off to retrieve them, paying for the both of them without his input. When he returned to his friend and handed him the peach drink, he noticed the narrow eyes glaring at him.  
    "Something wrong?"  
    "Why'd you pay for the both of us, I could've covered my bill easily."  
    "Easier for one person to pay."  
    "How much was it?" He went through his wallet.  
    "None of ya damned business." The receipt was shoved into the pockets of his sweatshirt, "go ahead, try it."  
(Name) looked at the orange drink, picking up the cup to look at the Tapioca pearls. He used the straw to stab one. It was quite adorable to see someone so intrigued by a drink, playing around with the small balls in the bottom of the cup.  
    "Will I choke on them? Do I even like Tapioca?" He asked himself more than Jameson. "Dad would know."  
    "Won't until ya try it, so drink the blasted thing." He slurped up his own drink, leaning back in the plush seat.  
He cautiously took a drink, his eyes widening with panic as a tapioca pearl shot into his mouth, not expecting it to fit through the straw. He quickly pulled away from the drink, a hand over his closed mouth. Jameson laughed at the reaction, (Name)'s (e/c) eyes were still wide as he looked at Jameson.  
"Do I chew it? Swallow it?" He asked, afraid to do anything.  
    "Just eat it. Yer not gonna die, unless you're allergic to tapioca, I guess." He chewed the small orb, making a weird face.  
    "I didn't like that experience at all. My god, I was terrified."  
    "It was funny ta see ya all bug eyed like that! Swore yer eyes were gonna pop out at any moment!" He laughed, eliciting a embarrassed blush from his friend.  
    "Yeah, yeah.." he said, but eventually he gave his own little chuckle, "new things scare me."  
    "OI can tell." Jameson leaned into his flesh hand propped up by his elbow, "so you like it?"  
    "I do. I was a but taken aback from the experience. It's honestly pretty good, might find myself coming here often." He finished, taking a drink of his tea, preparing himself for the small orbs this time.  
  
**...**


	2. A downpour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know how infuriating it is, when you just want to hang out with your friend and go to town to socialize, and the day is bright and sunny, when all of a fucking sudden it decides to pour and you get trapped under a store underhang for ten-fifteenish minutes? Or is it just Jamison?

Jamison and (Name) had their empty Boba cups in hand as they walked around the town they resided in. They were looking for a trash can to toss the empty cups into, but was unsuccessful so far. (Name) swirled the tapioca pearls in the cup, since he wasn't that much into the squishy orbs. He liked the peach juice though, so that made up for it.   
"Yer not gonna finish the tapioca?" Jamison asked, and (Name) shook his head.  
    "You want them?" He held out the cup to the other, ready to take his cup. Though Jamison seemed to have thrown it out in a trash can he swore wasn't there before. He watched as he finished them off quickly.  
    "So, yer from, like Denmark roight? What's it loike there?"  
    "I lived in Odense. Third most populated city in Denmark. The capital Copenhagen of course proudly being in first, and Aarhus being the second most populated. Odense is a nice place to live. I lived there for most of my life."   
"Sounds noice." Jamison said, seeing (Name) shrug.  
    "So, you want to do anything while we're out here-" He was interrupted by his phone-like device going off. He excused himself to see the flurry of messages he received _just_ from Jesse McCree, making him sigh silently.  
Jamison leaned against a metal railing, watching the other rub his forehead and reply to the messages, watching him look up and around him. He took the time to look over the other. (H/C) hair complimented (E/C) eyes, his (Skintone) being shown off by the outfit he wore. The sleeveless shirt he wore showed off muscles that obviously took time to work up to that point. His facial expression was usually bored and tired, the dark circles under his eyes were obvious as well. A silent string of foreign curses were whispered under his breath, and he finally returned his attention to Jamison.  
    "I'm sorry about all of this. It seems I'm needed by Jesse and Ana. I'm not sure about what, but it looks like we'll have to cut our outing short." Jamison waved him off.  
    "It's ok, 'bout time we'd head back anyway." Jamison took the lead, and (Name) followed next to him.  
    "Did you enjoy your time out here?" (Name) asked, and the junker nodded, "that's good."  
    "I think the best part was you pinning that guy to the table, and he running away loike a little bitch!" He laughed. "Or maybe you gettin' scared by tapioca!"   
    "Ha ha ha..." He laughed sarcastically, "let's head back." He walked ahead of Jamison, he being able to catch up to him quickly.  
  
 **...  
  
** The both of them arrived at their home, Jesse running up to them immediately they both stepped in the door. He ran past them, not without grabbing (Name)'s wrist and practically dragging him away from Jamison. He watched as the two of them entered the debriefing room, the door shut firmly behind them.  
"What is wrong, Jess?" A nickname was used, seating himself next to Ana, who gave him a cheery smile.  
    "You mean you _aren't_ excited?" Jesse sat on the other side of the Dane, smiling with enthusiasm.  
    "For what? Am I finally being given my first mission?"  
    "You've made a friend my son!" Loud Reinhardt finally made his appearance, "we must celebrate the good news!"  
    "He's growing up so quickly, his first friend... I remember the first day I met you, how small you were, now look at you, a grown man." Ana said, causing (Name) to look at her.  
    "I've been a grown man for 8 years, what are you on?"  
    "My son, you truly are a man now!"  
    "I remember when I first made a friend. It was an amazing experience. I remember it like it was yesterday.." Jesse said dreamily, being kicked in the shin with the heel of (Name)'s boot.  
    "I hate all of you." He slammed his face into the table, repeatedly. "It's not a big fucking deal. I don't know why the hell you all have the need to celebrate. Save celebration for bigger events; first mission, first successful mission, first child... Shit like that." Despite his language, he still had the same level voice.  
"You can't get mad at us for caring about you kid. You locked yourself away for months without talking to anyone, so it _IS_ a big deal. Which is why we're celebrating." Jesse said after recovering.  
"God, you three are hopeless. If you'll excuse me." He rose, bowing to the three of them, and taking his leave.   
He walked around, for once not having the need to go to the training chambers. (Name) walked around the base, almost bumping into the large fellow Roadhog, narrowingly missing him and tucking into a corner before impact. He walked past Hana's room, hearing her scream, kicking in an instinct to protect. He entered the unlocked room, calling out to her.  
    "Are you alright Hana?!" His voice broke with some compassion, seeing that she was sitting at a three monitor PC setup, a headset on her head, now looking at him. "I apologize, seems like you are ok."  
    "Yeah, just angry at this stupid game. Y'know that one spot in the game you can't seem to get past? That's what I'm at right now." Hana admitted, blowing a bubble with her gum.  
    "Want me to help? I might have an idea on how to help."  
    "Yeah, just pull up that chair." She pointed at the wheeled chair not to far away from her, which he sat in next to her. She looked back at the paused game screen, "I'm livestreaming right now, so everyone's seen my failure already. Maybe you can One-Up me." He was handed the controller.  
"Yeah, now everyone can see the possibility of my failures." He unpaused the game, immediately dying after falling off the edge of the map. "Well then." He whispered, starting from her last checkpoint. He was already familiar with the game, which was an advantage he planned to drain out of the experience. He narrated some of what he did, as Hana focused on both the gaming monitor, and a monitor with the chat to her livestream open, reading and answering the watcher's messages.  
    "A lot of people are calling you hot. Just wanted you to know. One of them said to suffocate them with your muscles."  
    "Mhm-hmm, that sure does sound kinky." His flat voice had a hint of jest as he worked his way around a puzzle, the one Hana was stuck at and kept falling to her doom from either taking too long on platforms, or accidentally falling off and dying from fall damage.  
    "You played this game once, didn't you? No one can do something like this on the first go!" She whined, hearing a laugh from the male.  
    "Yeah, I already beat the game." Hearing him say this made the girl's mouth drop.   
"What difficulty? Bet you're a noob who plays on Easy." She tried to redeem herself.  
    "Hard. Always loved a challenge." He had a sly smirk as she looked away with puffed out cheeks.  
    "OK I get it, you're better at me at this game." Hana watched as the puzzle was completed, and she was handed back the controller. "Show off."  
"It's ok, there are plentiful games you're better at me in, I can assure you." With that, he returned the chair to its original spot, and pet her hair, leaving her room.  
He was about to go into his own room, when Lucio suddenly skated next to him, he had a wide smie as he halted next to him.  
"Hey man, sorry for bailing on you before!" He said, receiving a shake of the head from (Name).  
"It's fine. You had to meet with a friend. I would've done the same, I understand." He noticed the cyborg ninja from behind Lucio, standing about equal height to himself.  
    "Yeah, I actually brought him over so you could meet him." The cyborg stepped forward, now standing next to Lucio.  
    "Hello, the name is Genji. It's nice to finally meet you." They shook hands, (Name) nodding at his words.  
"(Full Name), (Name) is fine." He told the other, who nodded.  
    "How are you on this fine day?" He asked him.  
    "It was good, tried Boba Tea with Jamison. Harassed by the cowboy, as per usual." He told the two, "hope your days were well." He hated how awkward he was at talking to others.  
"My day went well, thank you." Genji answered.  
"I had a lot of fun hanging out with you today, hope we can do it soon!" Lucio said, which made (Name) smile due to his infectious happiness.  
    "Yeah, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to sleep, thank you for your time." He bowed, entering his room.   
He quickly took a shower, dressing in only boxers for bed. He checked on the small cactus he had in his desk, where his computer sat. He noticed that a flower was budding, making him gasp gently as he took a photo of the precious moment, instinctively sending it to Jesse.  
    "My little Kylan is growing up, I can't wait for his flowers to bloom." He said quietly with affection to the cactus, dragging a finger around the rim on the pastel seafoam green pot. He smiled at the plant, finally deciding it was time to retire for the night.  
  
 **...  
  
** (Name) woke up to the sound of an explosion. He hurriedly threw on lounge pants, running to the source of the noise. He slid around the halls with his bare feet, swinging around to see a Jamison walk out of a black smokey room. The windows were open in his room, as he fanned out the air around him. He was covered with a new layer of soot, cursing at his mess.  
    "Are you alright, Jamison?" He asked him, who gave him a thumbs up as the smoke eventually passed. "What happened?"  
    "Failed bomb. I was making a bomb, and fer some reason, it randomly detonated. That never happens, guess my mind was all fucked up." Roadhog, his companion, came out of the smokey room, his gas mask was off and dangling on his neck.  
    "Are the both of you OK? Do you require medical assistance?"  
"Nah, we'll be foine, me 'nd Roadie are use ta this." He pat the stomach of his large friend.  
    "What time is it?" (Name) asked, looking for the phone he left in his room.  
    "Six minutes after four." Roadhog said, which explained why it was so dark.  
"It was a pretty silent explosion, how'd you hear it from all the way across base?" Roadhog looked down at him, his eyes narrowed at him.  
"I'm a light sleeper." It was sort of a lie, since he was a pretty decent sleeper, he just heard the bomb went off, and it triggered something within him to _run_.  
Roadhog huffed at him, entering Jamison's room. Jamison waved off his friend, looking at (Name). "Ya ok though? I think I heard ya collide inta a wall."   
    "Yeah, I kind of did, I guess I forgot how slick the floors were without any shoes, so I slipped around and fell into a wall, I didn't do any harm to the wall, at least. Are you sure you're going to be ok?"  
    "Yeah, This stuff doesn't faze me anymore! Sorry fer wakin' ya though." (Name) dismissed him.  
"I was planning to go to the training chambers anyway, so I'll perhaps see you later." He bowed and walked off to his room to grab the necessary equipment.  
(Name) dressed in the clothes he wore out to missions, and went to set up his usual training programme once arriving to the training room, blasting away the bots that came after him with the black, self made shotgun. He went high and low to attack the scattered targets, working his ass off for a good two and a half hours. When he finally terminated the session, he walked out of the room, seeing that Winston was standing outside of the room. He did a simple nod of acknowledgement, returning to his room to shower away the sweat, and to return his things to the right place.   
"Good morning my child! How was your rest?" Reinhardt barged into the room, his boisterous voice booming in the mostly empty room.   
    "I need to change the pin again, it seems." He said, "stop coming in here without my permission, one of these days I'll be stripped naked trying to dress, and you come in trying to wish me happy birthday." He looked at the tall man, who seemed too cheerful to be affected with the negativity.   
"Can't help the urge to see my precious (Name)! So strong and determined, truly a worthy hero of the new Overwatch!"  
"Reinhardt, stop. You're embarrassing me." He turned away to grab two shirts from his closet, not knowing which one to dress in.   
    "Since when did you own all these high cut shirts?" Reinhardt towered behind him, and (Name) looked up at Reinhardt, slapping his large breast.  
    "I've hidden them from you, because I didn't know how'd you react, but I'm wearing one today." He said, looking at the light grey crop top he received from his friend back in Denmark, with the dictionary definition of the work 'Fuck'.  
    "You're so brave to show off that skin! You know that you'll be judged, but despite it you still wear it!" He commented as the shirt was slipped on, black jeans were put on next.  
"Mhm-hmm.." He said, slipping on his boots, looking up at his father-like figure. "Need anything? Think I might head out and walk around the town." He told him, and Reinhardt was ecstatic about it.  
    "That sounds amazing! I must check on if I need anything, are you going with anyone?"  
    "Going with anyone? Why would I do that?" Reinhardt's smile seemed to falter for a moment. "S-Should I, so I don't get lost.." True (Name) was showing, just an insecure, scared boy.   
"Want me to see if someone will go with you?" Reinhardt was about to walk off when he was stopped by the small boy.  
    "Don't do it if it's too much of an inconvenience to anyone." Reinhardt ruffled his hair.  
    "I'll see what I can do." He took his leave, making sure the door completely shut.  
   Reinhardt thought of people who could take (Name) out to town, so he could go through with his plan. He named some people off mentally, shaking his head often. After minutes passed, he finally had an idea, and went off to find the perfect person to help him out.  
    "Does anyone know where little Rat Boy is?" He entered a well populated room, looking for the junker.  
    "He might be in his room." Mei answered, looking up from the conversation her and Zarya were having.  
    "Thank you Mei!" He walked off to the room belonging to the arsonist. He knocked on the door, Roadhog answering the door for him. Him and Roadhog were almost the same height, one inch difference.  
    "What is it?" His voice was muffled by the pig gas mask he wore almost all the time, save for the morning.  
    "I was needing to talk to Jamison!" He said with his normal cheery tone. Jamison, hearing his name, told Roadhog to let him in, and him obeying by backing up, picking up his book in the corner to resume reading.  
"What do ya want?" Jamison asked the taller male, straightening his back to somewhat match his height.  
    "Did you enjoy your time with (Name) yesterday?" Reinhardt started.   
    "I guess, it was noice. Why?"  
"I need a favour from you-."  
"Woah, OI don't do favours. Too many times OI've been dicked over. Find someone else." Jamison interrupted.  
    "It's nothing bad, I just need him out of HQ so we can set up something for him! He wants to explore the town, and he has a terrible sense of direction, and he's bored easily if no one is with him." Reinhardt was ready to beg if he had to.  
Jamison fiddled with his prosthetic fingers, in deep thought. He finally looked up at Reinhardt, "foine."  
"Thank you so much! I will most certainly make this up to you!" He hugged the other, who was certainly spooked to say for the least. He struggled some in the tight hug, finally being released to breathe better. "He is in his room. I'm afraid if he waits any longer he might try to climb out of a window."  
    "Guess OI'll be going now." he said to mostly Roadhog, who gave a grunt of acknowledgement. "OI wanted to try to scrub the soot off a bit, guess that'll have ta stay." he walked out, walking to where (Name)'s room was.   
    He wasn't sure if he was excited or annoyed with is situation as he knocked on what he hoped was his room. The door opened to reveal (Name) with his stomach showing from the croptop he wore, which took the other by surprise. He tried not to look, he honestly did.  
    "Hello Jamison, need anything?"  
    "Heard ya were going inta town. Want me to go with so ya don't get lost?"  
    "What?" He said confused, but then whispered 'fuck you, you big German.'  
"So, do ya want me ta go or not?" Jamison leaned against the wall.  
    "I don't mind. I'd appreciate it." He already had everything he needed on him, so he just let the door shut behind him and lock as he left the room.  
    "Need somethin' whoile yer out or something?" Jamison attempted a conversation.  
    "No, I think I was just going to the café again, the one you brought to me yesterday. I was wanting to try the iced coffee.." He fiddled with his thumbs, the both of them walking out, not noticing Reinhardt running into the kitchen with a large bag of something behind their backs once the door closed.  
  
 **...**  
  
"You're telling me that, when making a new bomb, it exploded into your hand, and ruined the book your friend Roadhog was reading, since it was a _paint bomb_?"   
    "Yeah! I apologized and offered to buy him a new book, but he just walked out, 'nd pretty sure he just locked himself up in his room." Jamison rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "but he did get a new book, so I guess it's cool, when OI asked him about it, he huffed it off." He shrugged, the both of them waiting under the overhangs of a store, since it decided to pour, despite the day not calling for it.  
    "I definitely didn't wear the right clothes for today." (Name) looked up at the rain, the both of their hair matted down to their heads from the rain and soaked. He listened to the rustling of clothes behind him, as he crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to shiver on the already cold day, the wet clothing not helping. He was surprised when his vision was suddenly black, a sweatshirt forced over his head.   
    "Jus' put this on..." He heard Jamison mumble from the pullover, "OI'll be foine."   
    (Name) forced it down, his head popping out finally, though the hood still over his eyes as he struggled to uncross his arms and get them through the sleeves. Jamison helped him with the sleeves, moving the hood from (Name)'s eyes, to only drop it, letting it cover his face again, and turn away to look at the pouring rain.  
    "Won't your prosthetic get ruined?" (Name) asked, moving the hood to see his friend.  
    "It'll be foine, I've exploded and been thrown into a river before, and it still works." He demonstrated.  
    "You'll be ok with the rain?" Jamison nodded, "OK, if you ever have the need for it back, ask."  
The both of them watched the rain, it not letting up anytime soon. The cafe was still another ten minutes away, and the walk back to base was twice the distance. The both of them were too stubborn to call for anyone to get them, so they stood under the overhang of the clothing store. They were away from the door, so they weren't in the way, playing on their phones. Jamison looked up to see (Name) chuckle, him cupping a hand on his mouth, muffling the sound with his pullover sleeve. You could see the creases of his smile from the sleeve while looking on his phone, his thumb dancing around the keyboard to reply to a message.   
_'That was bloody fuckin' cute... What the fuck am I saying?! Get it together, Junkrat!'_ Jamison cursed at himself.  
    "Are you ok?" He asked (Name),who looked up with his mouth still covered by the sleeve.  
"Yeah, Jess is caught in the rain as well, he was heading to the ramen shop across from the cafe, and he's just bitching and moaning about it." He said, showing briefly the string of messages between them, looking back at the rain. "Him and Hanzo both, but they have umbrellas. They're coming this way."  
"We won't have to sit here anymore, that's good." Jamison commented, the other nodded.   
The two of them talked idly, no particular topics in mind. Whenever Junkrat seemed to mention anything about his old missions, (Name) was silent and uninterested, almost trying to intentionally avoid the topic. As they waited, the rain did get harder, the overhang eventually caving in and ripping, water that was pooled up dumping on the both of them, a small shriek racking the both of them.  
  "This is fucking terrible!" (Name) said, hearing laughter behind them, the both of them looking to see Hanzo and Jesse. Hanzo was at least trying to be discreet about it all, but Jesse was hollering with laughter, a phone out that recorded everything. Hanzo was holding the umbrella for the both of them, as (Name) ran to Jesse, giving him an inescapable hug.   
    "Get off of me you're fucking wet!" He tried to pry the younger off, still laughing.  
    "Suffer with me." He said, a small chuckle coming from the other, being handed their extra umbrella, immediately opening it and handing it to Jamison. Since he was taller, it would be easier on the both of them.  
    "You two are soaked." Jesse points out the obvious.  
    "And you're very smart for pointing it out." A laugh from Hanzo and Jamison was heard.  
    "You're the one walking in the rain!"  
    "The forecast had no chance of rain, and you pocketed the 8-Ball on your first turn, during the break."  
    "Shut the fuck up about that!" Jesse pushed (Name), who stepped out into the rain, (Name) shoving him out from under his own umbrella.   
"You both are acting like children." Hanzo said, though he was laughing at Jesse's misery. "You two will get sick at this rate."  
    "He's already sick. IN THE HEAD!" Jesse said childishly.   
    "I know you are, no need to force it on others."   
    "You're really good at pissin' me off." Jesse crossed his arms, taking the umbrella from Hanzo, seeing the ramen shop they were going in, "when was the last time you two ate?"  
    "I don't honestly know myself." (Name) looked at Jamison, who shrugged.  
    "You two are coming in with us, you two need to learn to eat at reasonable times, especially you." An accusing finger was jabbed at (Name)'s chest, as the four of them entered the shop.  
  
 **...**

**Author's Note:**

> Reinhardt isn't your biological father, but more of a father figure, and you both call each other 'dad' and 'son' respectively. I just love the idea of Dad!Reinhardt.  
> The same with Jesse. Brother!Jesse is the best thing to exist, ok.


End file.
